powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ... “Ignoring lot of text about something that has already been over long time ago.”-You are the one that brought it up jackass. “Immortality Negation/Immortality Bypassing + know what the other one is going to do, when, how, etc. = able to dodge everything UP can do and know the right moment to hit them.”-And this is the problem you just can’t seem to explain. HOW WILL THE ATTACK DO DAMAGE TO THE ULTIPOTENT BEING? “There are a couple of outer gods who are also ‘out of commission’, like ubbo-sathla, and he/it is still considered to have the same powers and ‘occupy the same level of existence’ as the other outer gods. - so not even all of outer gods count for Omnilock? No word about GOO?”-Jesus christ. I’m pretty sure I have already told you that despite beings like ubbo-sathla all outer gods were considered users respectively. So whether any GOO is out of commission is an unnecessary piece of info. And most, if not all, CHOSE to go to sleep. How does them hibernating have anything to do with existing outside time and space? “I think we need to define what Heaven/Hell we are talking about here”-Huh? What kind of statement is this? Of course I meant the Abrahamic one. Where did fiction and whatnot get involved? And what do you mean by exclusive? “in the Cthulhu mythos, nyarlathotep has invited people to the outer void/the dark tapestry - what does that have to do with Heaven/Hell?”- Argh. You are forcing me to type too much. You said heaven/hell may not count because the amount of people going in/out. And I said that NYARLATHOTEP HAS SENT PEOPLE TO THE OUTERVOID BEFORE WHICH IS THE SAME WAY GOD SENDS SOULS TO HEAVEN/HELL. --Morningstar123 (talk) 22:37, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Hi Kuo! I have no idea what is happening on the Bahamut (typo?) page, but I got a request to lock it, so that is exactly what I did. Just thought I'd let you know. Death horseman94 (talk) 23:10, June 10, 2019 (UTC) I have gotten to the bottom of the situation plus I have it handled No need to worry Imouto 23:18, June 10, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan I to repeated nothing possibly in Videoclip I gave also he just try to making pranks/jokes with me in first said no one say he is Supreme Kai of Time and he never was in any timeline but in second time he said demigra was supreme kai of time in alternative timeline AZS (talk) 23:54, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Demigod Thank you, that's make me happy but it is still unconvincing because I can correcting the definition and already most of supernatural beings are demigods especially in hinduism AZS (talk) 23:54, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Kuo, it was me. Check my talk page Death horseman94 (talk) 23:55, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Alert SageM is Stilling Undo and Delete everything I add even if he agreed with me he was crossed a line in trolling I was human and it is normal to add false information accidentally he should be blocked AZS (talk) 00:18, June 11, 2019 (UTC) It's very stupid of him to block a person, just because he's right~~User talk:Arquetion what you just said is a lie, you just say it to block it You're lying right now.~~User talk:Arquetion